Together At Last
by Sarah5
Summary: It followed right after the first part!


  
Hey, thanx for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this so far. I'll try not to use   
parenthesis alot and for those who are wondering if S&S are together they are, but   
this story is really lot about him, but please read it anyway. This part is the S&S part!  
  
  
(Jules and Shelby walk toward the picnic table where Peter and Sophie were talking)  
  
Shelby- (looking around) Where's the other?  
  
Sophie- oh... they're still cleaning  
  
Juliette- still..  
  
Shelby- Wassup with the backpack? Ae you two going hiking?  
  
Peter- oh that, it's for you two  
  
Shelby- What! I'm stuck with the drama queen! ...wait..you.. can't be serious? right?   
  
(Peter shaking his head)  
  
Juliette- But we didn't even do anything. Come on Peter, give us a choice? (kinda  
starting to whine)   
  
Peter- Ok Jules, here's your choices. (walking around slowly in circle around Shelby  
and Jules) A. you go on the hike and cooperate; B. Both on shuns for a  
week; C. uhhhhhhh....both   
  
Shelby- Wow, if you put it that way (sarcasticly)  
  
Peter- than you two better start moving, Jeff is waiting for you girls.  
  
Shelby- Like if we're missing anything (saying it to herself)  
  
(Put on the backpacks and headed toward Jeff)  
  
Jeff- Can you two hold a sec, I gotta talk to Fred. (standing and talking to another  
counselor)  
  
(Jules and shelby sitting on a bench waiting until Jules got up and went inside. Scott came over and sat  
next to Shelby)  
  
Scott- Hey Shelby, mad? (saying kinda sweet)  
  
Shelby- What do you think? (sarcastic) I'm gonna spent like 4 hours listening to  
Juliette whining and complaining  
  
Scott- (smile) come on, give it a chance (pause few second) Hey, I'll make you   
promise, when you get back here, there's gonna be a little surprise  
  
Shelby- (smiling) What? Am I going be surprise?  
  
Scott- I don't know, are you the kind of person who like surprises? (smiling and   
kinda giggling)  
  
  
(Juliette and Auggie walking over to Jeff, but in the direction in back of Scott and Shelby)   
  
Auggie glance over to Jules seeing that she was passionately staring at Shelby and Scott which were talking and  
laughing having a great time)   
  
Auggie- What are you staring at Jules? (kinda knowing the answer but ask anyway)  
  
Juliette- What? (back to reality) ohh... nothing  
  
Auggie- (Trying to start a conversation) You know, Scott is something. Coming   
back just to be with Shelby. That's true love  
  
Juliette- True love? (kinda laughing) Scott and Shelby? No way! Maybe Scott came   
back because he had, too. Eventually, they will break up and realize that   
they were both totally wrong for each other. You'll see. (sounding   
cheerful)  
  
Auggie- (cross his eyes to Jules) Maybe Jules, maybe (sounding unconcern)( Jules  
smile looking forward)  
  
(Jeff- okay.. thank you) (finishing his words with the other counselor)(Jules and  
Auggie came other.  
  
Jeff- (looking at his watch and look up) Well, if we want to get back before dark,   
we better start moving.  
  
(Shelby say good bye to Scott and Juliette say good bye to Auggie and Scott)   
(they headed toward the wood)  
  
  
Scott- (watching them go) soo.. ready for the party?   
  
(both look at each other then ran pushing each other as they dash toward the building)  
  
Peter- (in the living room tying a balloon) hey guys did they leave yet.  
  
Scott- yeah, now lets get started.  
  
(Everyone working on the decoration----music play; everybody having fun but every once in a while, you could  
see Daisy staring at Scott constantly without anyone noticing not even Scott, David or Ezra)   
  
(after a few hours later the room look decorated)  
  
Scott- ok the room are decorated, the music is syling (saying like a dude) banners   
hung and tables is set.  
  
Auggie- Yo muchacho, just what are we missing?  
  
Daisy- how about the birthday girls?  
  
Ezra- Peter, are you going to buy the cake?  
  
Peter- nope! (saying happy)  
  
Scott- Peter, don't tell me that the birthday cake is invisible?  
  
Peter- ha ha, funny (pointing a figure at Scott who was sniggering)   
  
Auggie- so just what are we going to do?  
  
Peter- we are going to make one. Lead by Sophie  
  
Kat- Peter, remember the last time we made one.  
  
Sophie- it's not going to be that bad. I know how to cook. That previous lesson   
was by Peter, this is by me.  
  
David- oohhhh.... like that is gonna make a big difference. (sarcasticly)  
  
Sophie- shut up and follow me (in the kitchen) okay, we need flour  
  
Daivd- ok let me go pick some   
  
(David was block by Daisy who handed him the flour bag up on the shelf)  
  
  
Sophie- eggs (took out by Peter) mmmm... sugar   
  
Auggie- here you go Sophie (handing down the sugar)  
  
Sophie- that's our first step. Now lets get cracking.  
  
  
  
Scene 6:  
  
  
(Jeff ahead with a compass behind was Shelby and Juliette side by side)(they just started to walk)  
  
Shelby- So princess, are you going to be okay by the time we get pump  
cause uh.. I don't want to see your disgustion out of your mouth even  
though it make you feel better. (trying to make fun of Juliette; thinking its  
funny)  
  
Juliette- Shelby (sounded pleasantly)  
  
Shelby- (laughing) Yeah Queenie  
  
Juliette- Shut up  
  
Shleby- why don't you make me  
  
Juliette- (getting irritated) I have an idea. Why don't we just don't talk to one another   
for this whole hike, okay. Because being near you is like being near a devil.  
  
Shelby- And like being near you is like an angel? (sarcastic)  
  
Juliette- You... (sound furious)  
  
(Jeff stop and turn around)  
  
Jeff- Hey girls, stop fighting back there and hurry up.  
  
(while walking)  
  
Juliette- What do you think the others are doing right now?  
  
Shelby- (answering sarcasticly) Probably searching for your barf bag to make you   
feel better. They thought you lost it and lost your happy face  
  
(Juliette hissing with anger and walk up faster) (Shelby smile)(walk silently for the  
next 20 minutes)  
  
Juliette- (Juliette gasping tiredly) Jeff.... I'm tired. Can we  
sit down for a minute. We haven't stop once since we left.  
  
(Jeff turn around or stop; gasping for breathe)  
  
Jeff- Yeah, sure, but make it fast. We still have two miles to go by dawn. (Pause)  
uhh.. you girls stay here, I just have to go somewhere.  
  
Jules- (gasping for breathe) Where?  
  
Jeff- You know number 1  
  
Shelby- Enjoy yourself than (sarcasticly)  
  
Jeff- (turn around smile) Shelby sit still.   
  
then left the picture. Jules breathe tiredly  
  
Juliette- (got up and went toward the edge of the cliff)  
Shelby, look at that hill. You could see Horizon from here. C'mon Shelby, take a look.  
  
Shelby- (tiredlessly) I rather not  
  
Juliette- Shelby, come over here, it's so beautiful.  
  
Shelby- (getting annoy) Juliette, it's just a school.  
  
Juliette- Hey...wait a minute, (trying to look) What's our group doing  
  
Shelby- What are you talking about?  
  
Juliette- come take a look. (pause)   
  
Juliette- it look like a party......   
  
(Shelby walk over and they both got near the cliff and suddenly fall over a wire and down the hill. But  
Shelby grab on to a broken branch and Juliette grab Shelby's arm)  
  
(Both scream)  
  
Shelby- oh my god, what just happen  
  
Juliette- I don't know. Shelby I can't move!  
  
Shelby- (frighten) Maybe (trembling over her words) uhh... we... should...call for...   
help  
  
Juliette- okay we could try that (scared; really scared)  
  
Shel/Jules- help somebody, Jeff! Anyone.......ect..  
  
Juliette- ok, maybe.....uhh... maybe we should try to climb up.  
  
Shelby- I can't. I'm losing my grip.  
  
(Suddenly Shelby and Juliette try to climb up, but suddenly shelby lost her balance and both falled)  
  
Scott- (staring at the cake on the table not yet bake) are you sure this is a cake?  
  
Sophie- absolutely (looking kinda not sure, but say it proudly)  
okay let's put this baby in the oven.  
Nowl all we need to do is to wait for it to turn beautiful  
  
Daisy- right.... *sarcasticly*  
  
  
Scene 7:  
  
  
(Jeff came back from the bathroom)  
  
Jeff- Girls I'm back   
  
(looking down)(then up realizing they're gone) Hope I.....(looking around frightenly)   
  
Jeff- Girls....Shelby... Juliette... where are you. Look there backpacks are still here. Where can they be. (shouting)  
Juliette! Shelby! oh my gosh, they're gone! (got out a cell or walky talky) Hello   
(voice trembling)  
  
Peter- (pick up the telephone) Hey Jeff (sound pleasant)   
  
Jeff- Peter hi, I can't find Shelby and Juliette  
  
Peter- What!   
  
(sophie stop and look, Peter cover the mouth piece in the talky)   
  
Jeff- Jeff; he lost Shelby and Juliette (fear enter sophie's eyes)  
  
Jeff- one moment they're here, the next they're gone. I mean I just came out   
from the bathroom and their sight are gone. Their backpacks are still here,   
but no Shelby and Juliette. (sound scared)  
  
Peter- okay stay calm. umm...turn back and head down the hill. Meet me in the   
school as fast as you can, but try to see if they wonder their way back.  
  
Jeff- ok bye (disconnect and head down the path)  
  
Peter- (look worry and don't know what to do kind a look) Ok he's on his way back  
  
Sophie- Peter, do you think they are going to be ok. I mean it's not like them to   
run. Especially not Juliette and Shelby.  
  
Peter- (look up at Sophie) All I can say is that they can find their way back, but first   
I have to call Curtis for help. (Pick up the phone)  
  
Curtis- hello, police station, what's the trouble?  
  
Peter- Hey, Cirtus, it's Peter  
  
Curtis- hey wassup peter? (sound pleasant)  
  
Peter- Can you send someone up here, we got a little trouble.  
  
Curtis- yeah like?  
  
Peter- two of our girls got lost somewhere in the wood and now we don't now   
where they are.  
  
Curtis- (serious) Ok I got ya, I'm on my way. bye (hung up)  
  
Peter- (finish talking to Cirtus and look up at Sophie) He's on his way. Come on lets   
not panic.  
  
  
Scene 8:   
  
  
( scene where all the remain Cliffhangers are in the living room decroating)(Daisy walk over to Scott who   
didn't even notice her)  
  
Daisy- hey Scott, need some help (trying to sound pleasant)  
  
Scott- (look up at Daisy's gradautely) No thanks anyway, I'm cool  
(both looking at Scott tying a balloon not)  
  
Scott- god these things are hard  
  
Daisy- here let me show you how it's suppose to be done. ( Daisy help Scott while looking at him from time to time)  
  
Daisy- See.  
  
Scott- thanks....  
(dasiy have nothing to do walk away embarrass)  
  
David- (who was looking outsideand thought that the hike was over) Hey   
dysfunctional adolscent kids, they're coming.  
  
Everyone look annoy by that name calling. Everyone hiding andDaisy try to find the hiding place near Scott or   
you could say they hide together. Daisy was more interest in staring at Scott and again no one notice.   
  
Everyone- Surprise!  
  
Jeff- (startle)  
  
David- ok false alarm, everyone back to nothing.   
  
Ezra- nice timing (sound mad)  
  
David- how would you like something nice (trying to be tough)  
  
Jeff- peter (gasping)  
  
(peter who was coming out of the kitchen with Sophie)  
  
Peter- how did you got down here so fast (saying amazingly)   
  
Jeff- (still gasping) huh, I ran, beside we only made up to 1 mile or was it a half. Did   
you call the sheriff?  
  
Peter- yeah, Cirtus is coming on his way now.   
  
(telephone rung; Peter picked it up; Sophie and Jeff was listening)   
  
Peter- hello, peter speaking  
  
Curtis- (in his car) Peter, it's Curtis, I think I can't get down there right now. I'm   
kinda in a traffic jam and the back up won't be there until night.  
  
Peter- oh god, Cirtus, get you butt up here, we're in big trouble  
  
Cirtus- I know , but I'm in traffic, I'll try to go fast. In the mean time try to find   
them. They can't run that far.  
  
Peter- (hung up) Curtis can't get up here and the back up can't get here by dawn.  
  
Sophie- oh my god peter, what are we gonna do? (sound scared) Ther're out there   
in the dark. they probably fell down a cliff or something, we have to find   
them.  
  
Peter- (looking directly into Sophie's eyes) ok we'll leave now.  
  
(stopping the talking of the cliffhangers)  
  
Peter- (whistling) May I have your attention please, hey, cut it out. (everyone stared   
at Peter) Jeff here says that Juliette and Shelby is lost in the wood.  
  
Scott- we have to find them (sound fighten)  
  
Peter- I know, but the rescuers won't be here until dawn.  
  
Scott- then we go and look for them.  
  
Peter- no it's too dangerous  
  
Scott- no, we have too. I mean they are going to freak out there. Maybe can't even   
find their way back.  
  
Peter- That's why Jeff and I are going out and find them  
  
Scott- then I'm coming too  
  
Peter- no you can't.  
  
Scott- your going to need as much help as you can, you says it youself, you don't   
even know were they are  
  
Peter- (look at Sophie and than back to Scott) ok, but the rest of you stay here in   
cast if they come back.  
  
Auggie- wait, if Scott is going I want to come  
  
Peter- Auggie, you can't  
  
Auggie- what that's not fair, I want to help find them too. LET ME HELP!  
  
Jeff- come on Peter, let him, it's not that big of deal  
  
Peter- ok, but only until sunset then, I MEAN THEN we will have to retrieve.   
Got that!  
  
Aug/Scott- YEAH!  
  
(Got pack and head out)  
  
Peter- Sophie here (handing her a walky talky) If any chance the girls wonder back  
or anything happen, you know what to do.  
  
Sophie- Got ya Peter. (sad)  
  
Peter- (turn to back) ok let's go.  
  
Daisy- (went up to Sophie who was shock) Don't worry they'll be back. Shelby   
and Juliette will be found. God is on their sides.   
  
Putting and hand on Sophie's shoulder Sophie nodding her head and trying to hold back the tears)   
  
  
  
I know this part was kinda boring. I start this piece in like June and keep leaving it and go   
play so this is the part where my story end. I'll try to write more, but I don't know if I will   
have time to do it because I have to write another script for my history project which is very   
hard! Have anyone read my other story! I have it done to part 4 already! Please review   
even if it to say that this part sux and please don't write anymore!  
  
  



End file.
